


【鱼食】初次

by chacle



Category: fog-漫漫何其多
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chacle/pseuds/chacle
Summary: 102章扩写
Comments: 1
Kudos: 629





	【鱼食】初次

代驾/珹千

时洛拿着盒子的手按在床上，顶着张大红脸装作很酷哥的说：“那就现在。”

说完又觉得这样显得自己有点太急不可耐了，极其心虚的用另一只空着的手勾住余邃的脖子，像之前的无数次亲吻一样仰头覆上余邃的唇。

唇齿相依，舌尖缠在一起共舞。

这是一个轻柔又漫长的吻，却比以往的任何一次都要色情。

余邃的手早就搂上了时洛的细腰，时洛刚套上没多久的上衣就被撩起了不少，余邃轻咬了一口时洛的唇角，带着沙哑的声音说：“既然你早就想睡我，那你告诉我，你都是怎么想的。”

时洛细细的喘着，明明腿软的不行了，还是咬着唇站了起来，胡乱把裤子连同内裤脱了踢在一边，将抓着手里的盒子打开。

竟然还是个套装，时洛装作镇定地把小瓶子勾出来，盯了好一会，犹犹豫豫的把盖子打开，却半天没敢将润滑液挤出来，当着余邃的面自己那什么，也太那什么了吧！

余邃轻笑，伸手勾着时洛的腰，直接将他按在自己腿上，接过开着的小瓶子，“我帮你。”

微凉的液体被手心搓热，再沾在手指上，落在股缝间。

食指的指腹沿着穴口的褶皱打转，臀部肌肉因紧张而绷紧了，可穴口却一张一合，仿佛在迫不及待的等待着进入。

有润滑液的帮助，手指很顺利的就进入了一个关节，温软的肉贴上余邃的食指，邀请着它往更深的方向探寻。

指腹按着软肉往里，直到整根手指进入，再缓缓的抽出些来，如此反复。

突如其来的异物感让时洛吸了口气，圈着余邃脖子的胳膊都僵了，余邃亲了亲时洛的脸颊，示意他别紧张，另一只手划过时洛的腰腹，轻轻握住了他不太精神的阴茎。

这么多次下来，时洛的敏感点被余邃吃的死死的，没一会儿，刚才还无精打采的小兄弟现在就精神抖擞的站了起来，抵在余邃的小腹上。

时洛被转移了注意力，不满自己被余邃前后一起玩，他低头和余邃接吻，又飞快的把手伸进余邃的运动裤里，手心轻轻贴上布料的凸起，拇指勾勒着粗硬轮廓。余邃挺了挺腰，添了一根手指揉开穴口，慢慢的送进去。

时洛闷哼了一声，尽力的放松，手指勾住余邃内裤的边缘，将余邃早已挺硬的性器放了出来，俩个小兄弟靠在一起打了个招呼。

互相慰抚这种事情两人已经很熟练了，手指在铃口划过，阴茎在两人手里摩擦着，前列腺液一股一股吐出来，沾满了手心。

时洛的呼吸声变重了，连什么时候体内又伸进了一只手指都不知道。

余邃做扩张做得极其细心，三只手指一起进入后穴的时候时洛只感觉有些胀，剩下的就是欲望没有被满足的空虚感。

他扭了扭腰，低声说：“可...可以了。”

余邃抽出手指，凑在时洛耳边问：“洛洛喜欢什么姿势？”

时洛被这句“洛洛”撩得晕头转向的，结结巴巴的说都行，等余邃将他放在床上的时候，也没放开圈着脖子的手，“还是正面吧，我想看你。”

余邃莞尔，握着时洛搭在他肩膀上的手臂，侧过头亲了一口，“好。”

...

外面天气正好，阳光想要窥探房间里的一点春意，却只能洒在窗帘上，悄悄听上一会儿。

此时的时洛乖的不行，双腿叉开成M型，腰下垫了了个枕头，屁股被余邃一手托着，他能感觉到带上套的性器滑过自己的会阴，顶开已经做好准备的穴口，一点一点的进入体内。

疼，胀，但更多的是心灵上的满足，好似只有这种更近一步的紧密相连，才能让他们对彼此说不清的浓厚爱意有了栖息之地。

性器终于整根没入，两人都满足的吐了口气。

时洛喘着粗气适应了一会，对这种亲密的感觉极为依赖，忍不住动了动腰，余邃抚摸着时洛白花花的大腿，抬起时洛的腿让它缠在自己腰上，轻声哄着小男朋友：“别急，怕伤着你。”

时洛心知余邃的细心，却还是忍不住红了脸，绷紧脚背缠紧余邃，“没...没急...”

余邃按着时洛的腰，开始缓缓的抽插。

余邃念着是小朋友第一次，上上下下把时洛照顾的极其仔细，直到时洛哼哼唧唧的在余邃手里射出一股一股的白浊，余邃才俯身咬上了时洛的锁骨，留下斑斑点点的痕迹，待时洛缓过神来，他按在时洛胸前的乳头，压在时洛身上开始大开大合的干操。

真正的性爱才刚刚开始。

一声声充满情欲的呻吟从时洛口中溢出，即便他咬紧了唇，也顶不住如此猛烈的情爱。

干脆就放开了，娇喘声一声高过一声，反反复复地念着余邃的名字。

余邃不厌其烦的回应着，再按着时洛的后脑勺和他接一个长长的深吻。

时洛的双手紧紧的抱住余邃，断断续续的说着：“哈啊...慢...慢点...太...快了...嗯啊.........歇...会...”

余渣男嘴上哄的好听：“再等等，快了。”

实际上却是下身速度不减，一次又一次操进深处。硬生生操的时洛的阴茎再次硬起，摩擦着余邃的腹肌。

最后余邃咬住时洛的唇，两人一同射了出来，时洛的精液沾满了余邃的腹肌，再缓缓的流下，滴在时洛身上。

余邃同时洛接了个很长的吻。

“我爱你。”余邃抵着时洛的额头低声说。

房间里安静极了，只有角落里加湿器工作时传来的轻声。

时洛张了张嘴，哑着嗓子说：“我也爱你。”


End file.
